The Booby Blues
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: KanameSousuke. Kaname wants to start an advocacy that breasts aren't really a big deal. Who's the best guy to approach in this but Sousuke?


AN: I just wanted to get this out after seeing a very sexy figurine of Kaname. Ignore the simple writing, the lack of a plot –in short, this is slightly bordering towards PWP. Heh.

Anyway, hope some pervs still enjoy. (:

* * *

In the steamy and slippery girl's bathroom, Kaname Chidori combed her hair with a little more pressure than usual. It's a wonder Sousuke hasn't barged in here considering she's been here for what felt like an hour now. All her friends have left and she told each and every one of them she'd be going home soon, too. But she couldn't just step out and face the world when she was feeling odd… again.

"_I never really get tired of seeing Kaname's jugs."_

"_I wank off thinking of those…"_

"_Her legs, dude. And that ass…"  
_

Kaname's just certain that she happened to hear those rude comments without actually being a Whispered. She was, after all, still a woman. Some women would probably get all happy because guys are enjoying a free show, but to Kaname, she just got really irked about it. Instead of boosting her ego, it made her feel all the more insecure –which is the reason why she was stuck here in the bathroom clad in a towel. She felt like she had to hide her body but unfortunately, the common male finds their virginal uniform highly arousing. The tease for the common pervert.

Sighing, she carefully paced towards her clothes.

Not that Sousuke wasn't going to protect her if ever someone thought she was too vulnerable.

Besides, what was it about boobs anyway? She didn't really get it, she told herself, as she squeezed her right breast with her hand. Feeling nothing, she started to put on her bra.

Furthermore, Sousuke, her boyfriend, didn't really think anything of it. Why would she enjoy other men's attention when Sousuke wasn't even interested?

Thinking her thoughts too confusing for her own good, she decided to hurry up and leave.

* * *

"Wouldn't you want to come inside for a moment?" Kaname asked, almost a little too desperately as Sousuke motioned to turn around to leave her. Normally, she would either shoo him away or drag him inside to study. Sousuke was terribly quiet the whole way home and she was worried. The side-effects of irritation left her feeling a little blue. Besides, maybe they could kiss a little to relieve some of the tension.

"Ah…" Sousuke trailed off, unable to look in her direction. "I…"

Kaname rolled her eyes and took hold of his hand. Sometimes, she really needs to be the demanding one. When it came to love, Sousuke was the passive type (well, she thinks it's that way). "Keep me company, ok? I'm a little down." Without getting a reply from him, she drags him inside her apartment and pushes him to sit down on a futon.

"Kaname, I think it's…"

"Shut up!" Kaname exclaims, sitting beside him and grabbed his face. "Do you still like me, Sousuke?"

Sousuke blushed at this and looked away. "Of course I still do."

Kaname grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "OK. I need you to do me a favor."

Like the true soldier he was, he quickly gave her a nod despite the crimson in his cheeks. "At your service, Kaname."

"Great!" Kaname stood up from the floor and went to the door. She quickly locked it. After that, she pulled down the curtains on her windows and jumped back beside Sousuke. "Now. I want you to be completely honest with me, ok?"

Sousuke nodded. "All the time, Kaname."

Kaname was about to say something, but she hesitated. Fiddling with the hem of her skirt, she bit her lower lip. _And here I thought I wasn't going to be embarrassed. You're proving that it means something!_ Giving herself a mental push on the back, she smiles bravely at Sousuke. "You see, I've been having a mental debate this day…"

"And…?"

"I decided to use you as my first subject."

"What is this experiment?"

Her heart was starting to beat a little louder than usual. Licking her lips, she exhaled the breath she was holding. Casually, she said, "I need for us to prove that breasts aren't a big deal." She avoided looking at him, missing the way his Adam's apple move with a very audible gulp, which she didn't hear due to the loud drumming inside her chest. "I mean… I know you love me. But you aren't physically attracted to me, so this would work out just fine, right?"

"Er…"

Before Sousuke could say something, Kaname ignored him and stared at the ceiling as she slipped her hands underneath her shirt. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She then faced Sousuke, not really looking at him, took the hem of her blouse and vest and pulled upwards till her breasts bounced free from their contraption. The sudden exposure made her nipples hard, making her shiver a little. It didn't take long for her insides feel a little weird and she was starting to feel awkward. But _no_, this was her advocacy. "So?"

"They are…"

"Useless, right?" Kaname said, pushing her blouse back down, feeling her ears get warm, not to mention her whole body tingling. She laughed, her voice dripping with false amusement. She then looked at Sousuke and now realized he was on fours, his face an inch from hers. Startled she fell backwards with a shriek. "What's the matter, Sousuke?"

"Why did you do this?" he asked, his face looking puzzled. "I do not understand."

"Exactly!" Kaname tried to sit back up, now putting some distance between them. She crossed her arms across her chest and fumed. "Men always make such a big deal out of it." She clenched her fists. "I am just getting so tired of men always making lewd comments about my boobs and my ass. I'm getting tired of it." She gazed him eye to eye, not seeing the glaze in his stare. "I just needed to know that my boyfriend is special. He isn't really a shithead."

"Can I see them again?"

That had Kaname frowning. "But we agreed that it was useless." If she flashed him again, it would really make her drop this whole advocacy thing. It's getting too hot here anyway.

"I need to… assess a certain… thing." He cleared his throat then. "Test."

_Well_, Kaname decided, _I guess there's really no such thing as a sudden experiment_. Frequency should lead to validity anyway. "Would you at least sit down?!" _I could barely think with you staring like that! _He was still crouched before her like a dog and with a glare from her, resigned to Indian sit with his palms planted on the cross of his legs. She shifted in her seat and pulled her blouse up again. The same effect happened, her nipples reacting to the air and the flush returning from the curious eyes. Her fingers were starting to shake now. "Are… are you done? It's kinda cold."

"I remember the time when you were upset that Testarossa stole your first kiss."

Kaname sighed. "What's your point?" Besides, haven't they made up for that already? Again, he was on his knees and palms before her, his face inches from her full mounds. She was starting to shudder –why, she didn't know, but she was really feeling all strange. "Sousuke!" and flip! He has her pinned to the floor, her wrists in his hands on the floor. "What are you doing!" Somehow, this seemed the right time to conclude that Sousuke was indeed like every healthy hot-blooded male out there that had nothing in their heads but intercourse, but to Kaname, she felt it really alien of Sousuke to be reacting like this. Her bare chest started to heave from the surprise.

"Can I give you a first kiss, Kaname?"

Her mind went blank.

"Right here…?" Sousuke asked, his breath tickling her right nipple.

If she arched her back, he would be close to eating her alive… "S-Sousuke…"

He probably took that as a yes, or he was just deaf as she was retarded at the moment and planted a warm kiss on the pink peak of her flesh and she shut her eyes. Then the inevitable came: Kaname moaned weakly. His lips kissed her and she didn't know why it felt like forever. When he drew back, she was flushed and helpless, unable to whack him in the head.

"Test confirmed, Kaname," Sousuke said seriously, though his breath came in a short gasp. "This experiment is a failure."

"But…"

"You are not permitted to continue with this experiment, this one believing that you should need further assistance from others, which is utterly unacceptable."

Kaname looked away. Ok, maybe it was a little stupid… But didn't that mean he didn't want other men seeing her…?

"And I was and am physically attracted to the test subject," Sousuke said, pulling her blouse back down to cover herself. He arranged her uniform properly, and run his hands gently above her breasts to 'fix' her clothing which earned him another unconscious moan. He pulls her gently toward him, giving her a loose embrace. "My apologies for not being able to protect you from what you hear. Next time, I assure you, I will…"

"Leave them alone," Kaname said, returning his embrace. She buried her face in the crook of her neck. "You perv." A part of her was relieved and comforted, she didn't know why and how, but a big part of her felt entirely unsatisfied, but that was for another time (and fic).

"I am afraid so," Sousuke muttered sadly as he run his fingers through her dark hair. He drew back from her to look at her face. "Do I offend you?"

"Surprisingly, no," Kaname replied shyly. "Geez. We actually got to second base." She disentangled herself from his arms and sat back. As she looked at him one more time, she yelped. "Sousuke! Hentai!"

"Eh?"

"What the hell is that!" Kaname cried out in horror, retreating further from him as she pointed at the way too obvious tent between his legs.

Sousuke stared at the powerful erection in his pants and frowned. "It works, see?"

"What!"

"I was having a test of my own, too…"

* * *

Hope to hear from you guys if you dig it. Heh. (:


End file.
